If They Weren't Famous
by RainbowExplosionOfAwesomeness
Summary: What if the people you watch on YouTube never made videos? Or what if the bands that you adore never made music? And they went to a regular school? You shall find out.
1. The New School

I sighed quietly. What to expect? I don't even know to be honest, this is a very new school and a small amount of kids go there. I heard that a bunch of new kids are coming this year, so I might be able to blend into the background. I twirled my dirty blonde hair around my finger, pulling on it every few seconds. I sat on the concrete in front of the school, my jacket wrapped around my body. I closed my eyes and started humming one of my favorite songs. I didn't hear the footsteps coming up to me as I started singing it.

"This is Riverside High School, right?" A girl with black hair asked me, a backpack over her shoulder and a suitcase in her hand.

"Selina, you're here!" I exclaimed jumping up and almost knocking her over in an immense hug.

She laughed and hugged me back. "Do you know when the school opens?" She looked up at the tall building; I looked up and saw a few lights on in different rooms.

"I think around eight; it's 7:55 now." I stood up and adjusted my bags. Selina smiled at me and walked up to the school doors; I followed her but turned around when I heard laughing. A group of six people were walking down the road which leads to the school. I groaned and caught up with my new friend. "Hey, look." I said pointing to the oncoming teens.

Her eyes lit up with the sight of new people. "You want to go meet them?"

"Would it be ok if we just met them later?" I groaned loudly.

"Oh, come on!" She grabbed my arm and ran over there, dragging me along.

I rolled my eyes as my glasses almost flew off of my face. I dropped my bag by the door as I was dragged.

"It'll be fun! Besides, we still need to meet people, right?" I could almost see her smirking, even without her looking straight at me.

"I guess…" I went quiet as we got close.

"Hey, I'm Selina." Selina said smiling at the group. She nudged me with her elbow and looked at me.

"I'm Mary." I said looking down at my feet.

An Asian girl smiled and stepped forward. "I'm Mari; this is David, that's Joshua, Ian, Matt, and Anthony."

"Are you guys new here?" Anthony asked us.

"Yeah, we just moved here with our parents. Well, I move here with mine and Mary with hers." My friend laughed. They all started talking with her as I descended into my own thoughts; I absentmindedly messed with my batman bracelet. I felt somebody watching me, glancing through my hair stealthily I saw Joshua starting at my with a slight smile on his face. I turned my head and blushed. _'Why is he staring at me? Do I have something on me or…?'_ I started checking my sleeves of my jacket and the sides.

Nothing.

Weird.

"Hey! The school is open now." David said pointing at the open doors with kids streaming in; they started walking faster and eventually broke into a run. I laughed and looked at the campus for the first time.

"It's so big." I said to myself, not paying attention when I accidentally bumped into somebody. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed helping the person pick up their bags.

"It's ok; I'd rather have you bump into me than anyone else." I realized it was Joshua, but before I could say anything he seemed to have disappeared into the immense crowd. I finally caught up to Selina, and the only way I stayed with her was by grasping onto her should bag. She didn't mind, I always held onto her somehow in big crowds anyways.

We assembled in the gymnasium and the principal explained the rules, after that the counselors for the separate genders showed us to our dorms. The girls and guys had separate dorms across the campus, in case you were wondering. As we came up to the dorm building there was a piece of paper with names on it.

"Everyone check this list, it has your roommates and the dorm that you will live in this year." Melanie, our counselor, said smiling at all of us. "My room is on the first floor, Room One if you need me." She walked into the building as we all checked our roommates and dorm numbers.


	2. Jaime, Vic, Mike, and Tony

"Ok, so…room 28, floor two. My roommates are…Jay and Mari!" I smiled in contentment and ran into the structure, I was happy I had Mari as a roommate, but disappointed I didn't have Mary. "Dang it, that would've been awesome." I descended the stairs and realized something. "I forgot my suitcase!" Bolting down the stairs, I sloppily pushed past a few people.

As I got outside my backpack was suddenly ripped off of my back.

I whipped around. "Hey!" I yelled to three guys holding it behind their backs.

"Yes?" One of them replied with a smug look.

"Could I have my backpack back?" I asked, though not nicely.

"No…"

"And…why would we give it back? You weren't that nice in asking us." One whined.

I rolled my eyes. "You three are acting like-"

"Children." A boy with spiky hair said walking up to us.

I blushed and focused on my feet. "Uhm, I-"

"We aren't acting like children, Jaime!"

"Tony, Mike, and Vic, give the lovely girl her backpack back." Jaime said narrowing his eyes at the trio.

"But-" They protested, but I could see the amusement on their faces.

"You guys have absolutely no reason to take her bag, now give it back." Jaime crossed his arms, looked at me, and smiled. I blushed again but smiled back.

"Fiiiiine." Vic handed me the bag, but he faked it and turned around and started running down to the lake. Mike and Tony bolted after him.

I groaned loudly. "You've gotta be kidding me."

Jaime laughed and grabbed my hand. "C'mon!" We both ran after the guys, with my face flushed a deep shade of red.

"Hey! Get back here you idiots!" He yelled at the boys letting go of my hand to speed ahead.

I missed the warmth of his hand, it was soft yet rough at the same time. Sounds a bit weird doesn't it? Well, that's my way of describing it. Jaime caught up to the guys and tackled Vic to the ground. They continued wrestling as I got to them. Suddenly I was pushed into the lake as Vic got up and was shoved into me.

I screamed as the cold water overcame me, I popped my head above the water. "T-The water is c-cold if you were w-wondering." I stuttered trying to climb out. Jaime grabbed my hand and lifted me out easily. "T-Thanks…" I said smiling gratefully.

"No problem, sweetheart." His eyes widened and his face flushed red. "No, I didn't-"

Mike and Tony smirked.

"It's ok!" I said waving my hands frantically to calm him down. I didn't have time to react as I was pushed into Jaime, our lips crashed together messily. His lips were…sweet. I don't know how to explain it, but, my lips were on fire. I felt as if lightning had consumed my body.

As he broke the kiss I saw that the other three boys were missing, my backpack was on the ground.

"Would you mind helping me look for my suitcase?" I asked shyly, still shocked about what just happened.

"S-Sure." Jaime answered. "Wait, what's your name?"

"Selina, and I already know yours." I laughed.

"Let's go look for that suitcase then!"


	3. Party Time!

**_Anthony's POV_**

"Ian, Anthony! It's time to set up for the party!" A familiar feminine voice chirped through our dorm door.

"You guys may be making out, but, you guys need to come too. It _was _both your idea!" Lasercorn added quite loudly.

I stood up and stretched for a good ten seconds, I helped Ian up and we walked over to the door. He opened it and waiting in the hall were our four best friends; Joven, Mari, Sohinki, and Lasercorn.

"Jesus, how long were you guys waiting?" I asked closing the door.

"Not that long, we could hear you guys practically eating each other though." Matt rolled his eyes and started to walk away from us, we all followed him down the long dorm hall.

"So, where'd you guys set up?" Joshua asked us.

"In the Free House." Ian answered him, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek making our four friends groan.

"You have a bed for that crap." David whispered sarcastically, making us laugh.

"Oh, no, why would we do that? We can just gross you guys out more." I gently kissed Ian on the lips.

"You two are disgusting." Mari scoffed playfully, punching me lightly on the arm.

"You're just jealous of us, aren't you?" My boyfriend smirked.

Mari stared at us with an expression that said. 'Are you serious?'

"Whatever, let's go and tell some people." David said to us all.

**_-Joshua's POV-_**

I saw a boy and Selina walking together, I walked over to them.

"Hey, are you guys doing anything tonight? Ian and Anthony are hosting a party in the Free House." I asked them.

"Free House?" Selina questioned me, tilting her head a little.

"The Free House is where kids on campus can organize parties and such." Jaime answered her, smiling at down at the girl.

"Well?"

"Yeah, sure." They confirmed.

"Also, do you know where Mary is? I wanted to ask her if she's able to go."

Selina immediately smirked at me. "She's in the girl's lounge hanging out with her friends."

I nodded and headed towards the girl's dorm, on my way there I invited a few people. I poked my head into the lounge and saw Mary talking with two of her friends. One of them perked up and pointed at me; she turned around and smiled hesitantly.

"Hey, Josh, what's up?" The dirty-dish blonde asked me.

"I was wondering if you guys would like to come to a party tonight in the Free House…?" I asked them, mostly aiming it towards her.

"Sure, what time?" One of the girls asked, she looked Asian.

"Hmm…'round nine."

They all nodded. "Sure, we'll be there."

"Bye!" I waved and started to walk out of the room.

"Bye, Joshy!" Mary called.

**_-Mary's POV-_**

As soon as the words left my mouth I smacked my hand over my lips.

Jay and Kayla started giggling like they were on crack.

"'Joshy'? _Really_, Mary? _Really_?"

"Is that the best you can do?"

"C'mon, you can do better."

"Shut up!" I laughed, my voice squeaking loudly.

"Whatever, we should go get ready, it is 8:30." Jay snickered at me, running away.

"Assdick!" I yelled after her, earning a laugh from Kayla, I turned to her with a sarcastic and evil glare.

"I'm gonna go change, bye!" She bolted after my other friend.

I rolled my eyes and skipped to my room.

* * *

"Ok, everything is ready." Ian murmured looking around the room. There were tables, chairs, a dance floor, and a food area.

"Time for the party."


End file.
